Daybreak
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: Jake POV In one last attempt to get Bella to turn down the wedding, Jacob makes a visit to Bella's house. With promises of eternal love, Jacob plans on making Bella his. Will Bella be able to choose Jacob over Edward, or will she lose Jacob forever?


**A/N: Oooh, my first Twilight fan fiction! Who's excited?!  
Fake Audience: -silence-  
****Me: Yeah. Alright. Well, let's get on with it. I hope you enjoy it, and don't be afraid to review:)  
****WARNING: If you haven't read Eclipse, then this gives away a little bit, but an important little bit, so it's not my fault if I ruin the story for you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the Twilight Series. You all know that. If I did…well let's not get into that. :P**

**Daybreak**

I couldn't remember wanting to be here. Wasn't this the place I was trying to escape? I had ran so hard, so far…and this was where I ended? Maybe I was being told something. Maybe some god was saying, "Jacob Black, go confront your fears." The problem was that I didn't want to. All I wanted was to escape from this God-forsaken city. But if that was really the case, it made me ask myself why I was still standing here in the rain, fighting my inner turmoil, outside of Bella's house. I sighed. Maybe this was my own desire hidden beneath my mask. Since I was here, maybe a last goodbye wouldn't be so bad….

My burly, but lithe, body climbed effortlessly up the aged tree outside of Bella's dark window. I edged myself out onto a tree's limb and leaned over towards the window to knock lightly. Part of me wanted Bella to ignore the knocks, not hear them. The other part wanted her to see me out here. Maybe then she'd think a little more about what was going on and she'd change her mind. I didn't want to leave her without seeing her one last time.

I suddenly saw the light flicker on in Bella's room. The light sent a stream of off-white light across my face and the tree limb I was balancing on like a cat. I squinted at the window and watched as Bella opened the window. When my eyes adjusted to the light I could see Bella's face clearly. Her eyes were red and swollen and it was completely obvious that she had been crying.

"Jake!" Bella sobbed, backing away from the now fully open window. I leaped into her room easily, but the bloodsucker's scent almost knocked me back out. For Bella's sake, I ignored it. "Billy, Sam…they said you were gone!"

Oh no, I thought, tears - on Bella's face. What was I doing here again? I had to ask the question many times as I watched Bella sob into her hands. The tears Bella cried now were because of me. No longer from the bloodsucker, but me. I resented, loathed, the stupid vampire because of the tears he had caused Bella, but how much better was I now that I was causing her tears?

My body shook, the hate for myself fueling my anger, but I spoke, trying to calm myself. "Bella, I'm still here." The words I said were true, but for how long they would hold towards it not even I knew.

"Jacob," Bella called my name again, running into my brawny chest. Her arms wrapped around my back and she sobbed into my shirt. Bella was cool against my body, it felt normal for her to be here, but we both knew our love was impossible - for both of us. I pushed her away before I did anything rash.

"Listen, Bella," I began, looking into her eyes, "I don't really know why I'm here, so I'll just flat out tell you what I'm thinking." Bella was silent, her arms and clasped hands held dejectedly against her chest. Her big dark eyes stared into mine with a look of pure distress. My heart began to split a little further in half as it had been for the last year. The unquenchable longing I had for Bella was still just that; unquenchable. Standing before Bella…it only made me want her more. Moistness broke onto my eyelids and I looked away, blinking rapidly.

"I can't make the wedding, Bella," I chickened out. What I wanted to say was so harsh, so mean. If I said it, what would happen? Would Bella push me away and call me selfish? Even I could answer that question. No, this was no longer back before I was a beast…before I found out about vampires and mythical creatures. This was the present.

"Edward sent you an invitation, didn't he?" Bella's voice was agitated, but still morose. She was just about as torn up now as she was when Edward had left a year ago. And it was all my fault.

I ignored Bella's question and grabbed her shoulders softly. Her yes stared into mine with confusion. She was beautiful, perfect…I didn't want to lose her to that bloodsucker. Anyone but the bloodsucker and I would let her go knowing her future looked brighter than it would at this moment.

"Please," I begged, "call it off. Call the wedding off, Bella."

A frown immediately formed on Bella's face and she removed my hands from her shoulders. I held her small frail hands in my own. "Jake, you know I can't do that." She was trembling softly under my touch. The more I thought about what was going to come, the angrier I became.

My hands released Bella's and I groaned as I turned away from her. This was aggravating. I still hadn't said what I wanted to say. Bella already knew that I didn't want her to marry that soulless monster. What I wanted to say was so much more. Just what I wanted was so much more. I combed one of my hands through my hair. The realization of my true loss was finally sinking in. Edward had won. I had lost Bella. Wait, what was I saying? I had lost Bella since the very beginning. This was my only chance…my last chance.

"Will you run away with me, Bella?" I asked suddenly, turning towards her. Her face was shocked; pained. Here I was at it again, causing Bella pain. I was as sick, masochistic monster. I deserved death. When I looked back to Bella her face was more composed, still sad, but composed. I wondered what decision she had just made - what thoughts were running through her head.

Suddenly Bella walked toward me. She motioned with her index finger for me to come nearer to her. I bent my ear down towards her mouth cautiously. Then, unexpectedly, I felt Bella's cool lips rest on my cheek. The corners of my lips rose into a small smile. It was a nice feeling. Happiness was nice, even for just a few seconds, but then the words Bella said surprised me.

Bella's warm breath tickled my ear as she whispered, "Jacob, someday you won't love me anymore."

No. I wouldn't let her words be true. I didn't want them to be true. Maybe if I could only convince myself of that I wouldn't feel so broken and helpless.

Instead of agreeing, making things easy for us both, I just spat back something hurtful. "Just like you did with me?" I question, raising myself back to my own height.

"Jake," Bella began, anger and desperation pooled in her warm eyes, "I never stopped loving you."

Before I even knew what I was doing I had Bella lying face up on her bed. I was leaning over her hungrily, like a lion preparing to take it's prey. My hand brushed a lock of dark hair from Bella's face and I leaned my head down towards hers.

"Prove it, now, Bella. I'll prove to you that I'll never stop loving you. After tonight we can run away, go somewhere remote. I'll never see another woman and I'll never-" I paused not wanting to hear the next word that was ruining my life. "-imprint." My words weren't straight forward, but I knew that Bella knew what I meant. I wanted her…every part of her being. We could become one tonight. How could you stop loving someone after you became apart of them?

One of Bella's hands raised to stroke my face. Tears had formed in here eyes again. Great…

"Edward is right outside of my door," Bella whispered. I wasn't sure if I had heard the annoyance in her voice, or if I just made it up, but nontheless, it seemed unsure.

"What would you say if that bloodsucker-" Here Bella glared at me. "-wasn't out there?"

"I'd say no, Jake. I love him too much to betray him."

"Oh." I hoped Bella couldn't hear the pain in my voice. I knew she'd fall apart if she did, but I couldn't control the feeling behind my voice. This wasn't fair. Why did Bella love Edward more than me? Would the odds have changed if I had made it to her first? Everything I could possibly wonder seemed to be piling on my mind, and I hated it. Wonder left so many unanswered questions.

I flopped my legs over the edge of Bella's bed and rested my head in my hands. I had one more question for Bella. It was important - although I feared the answer. There was nothing I could do if she answered my one way.

"Bella," I began, trying to control the sound of pain in my voice and my trembling lips, 'if I were still just Jacob Black…the human…would you be happier?"

When I looked to Bella her eyes widened in shock. I could tell she wasn't expecting that question. Her appalled expression led me to my fears, and when she dropped her eyes to the floor my suspicions were confirmed. I stepped backwards, still looking at Bella. She still hadn't looked up to me, but to be truthful, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see them. My heart squeezed in my chest as I realized what was coming up next. If only I could hide my tears until I got out of here.

"Sorry, Bella…you know, that things got so screwed up because of me," I choked out, turning away and walking for Bella's window. I stopped there and looked my surroundings over. I tried to remember everything. Bella's scent was barely lingering over the vampire's scent, but I inhaled deeply, wanting to never forget it. I sighed before putting on my legs out of the window.

"Bye, Bella," I whispered.

Then, Bella's small, meek voice replied, "Will I see you soon?" A salty but sweet smell hit my nose. There Bella went crying again.

"Bella," my voice cracked as I held back a sob, "goodbye."

This was it. I leapt from the tall window and into the dark, rainy night of Forks. The rain soaked me thoroughly so I let my tears fall freely now. Bella was sobbing; weeping hysterically. I could still her voice as I raced off, and even though I didn't want to look back, I did. She was hanging halfway out her window, reaching into the darkness as she cried. Edward's tall figure was behind her, holding her waist to keep her from falling out. My heart broke further at the sight.

I looked away again, my eyes set straight ahead. I was running again; running from my entire life. Where I was going, I didn't know. My feet led me without asking me permission. The sky was dark and cloudy, too dark for the early time of night that it was. A broke howl escaped my lips and I searched the sky looking for light.

Where was the sun? I was searching for light, something to tell me I was still alive - something to show me that this was all a nightmare. I wanted to open my eyes to the morning. I wanted daybreak.

**…**

_So you're a kid. Well, you're a kid in some weird disfigured body. You have a secret. It's a secret you share with a village of people. Your thoughts aren't your thoughts anymore. Everyone knows everything you do. And equally so, you know everything they do. You try to follow their advice - it's about this girl that you're in love with - but you just can't listen. They may be in your brain, but they can't control your body. So you rebel. You continue with what you want, what your heart tells you, and even thought it's pointless and hopeless, you go at it full speed ahead._

_The girl, she loves you. You love her. But so doesn't some other guy. He's too perfect for reality - you know you don't stand a chance. It's okay, though, because you're going to try and get that girl to run away with you. Too bad you both have damned futures. You already knew what was going to happen, so you run away from everything._

_That's how things go for you. You never had a place. No one was meant for you, your town didn't hold a place…. Hey, weren't you just an outcast after all?_

_Yeah, Jacob Black, that's you. That's your life. What type of made up reality were you living in this whole time?_

**A/N: Hey, well that's it. I had thought about doing Bella or Edward's point of view, but I don't think I'm going to do that anymore. Err, I know I should be working on my other fanfiction, but this caught my attention more so I worked on this the most. I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me what needs work, or tell me what you thought...Whatever. :P  
See ya all soon!  
S-M-P**


End file.
